Never Ending Flowers
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: When 2 villians come back, can Goku and Vegeta survive? PLEASE R+R!
1. The Z Fighters go to Dinner...2 villians...

Never Ending Flowers  
  
By: Sailorlisa99@cs.com  
  
*Authors Note* This is the sequel to Never Ending Wrath and As The Flowers Dance Please read those first. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
The blistering hot sun bathed the grass with sunlight. The white fluffy clouds provided the only shade from the sun. The fertile grass swayed back and forth; in perfect harmony with the wind. It was 3 years after Goku saved the universe from Buu.  
  
It was about 5:00, and all the Z fighters were invited to Goku's house for dinner. But, they haven't arrived yet, it was only about 5 minutes until they would get there. Chi Chi was panic-stricken. "Goku!! What are you doing?!" Chi Chi cried in the top of her lungs. Goku, who was eating a chocolate cake that was in the fridge, quickly hid the cake behind his back. "Nofin..." Goku said, his mouth obviously filled with chocolate. Chi Chi sighed. "You could atleast get cleaned up for dinner..." She said, wiping off the chocolate that was on the counter. Goku, who was licking off the rich, dark substance from his fingers, reluctantly rose to the bathroom, and washed his hands. Goku was quite excited that all the Z fighters would be joining him for dinner. He hadn't seen all the Z fighters together in alot of years. "Man,..this will be great..Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yomcha, Vegeta, and Trunks will all be there..." Goku thought, as he noticed that finally his hands were clean. Goku heard the doorbell, and raced to the front door.  
  
Piccolo, Krilin, Tien, Yomcha, and Trunks walked in. "Hey Goku!" They all said in unision. Goku smiled and motioned them to the dinner table. "Hey, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked, curious to know where the other Saiyan was. Krillin shrugged his shoulders. "I dont know Goku..he and Bulma were behind us the whole ti-" But Krillin was interrupted by some voices coming towards the door. The door was thrust open to reveal a mad looking Bulma, pushing a annoyed looking Vegeta thorugh the door. "I dont want to go,woman!" Vegeta put his fingers on the sides of the door to prevent Bulma from pushing him in. "But you have to!! We've been invited to dinner, and your going to go!!" Bulma shouted, and with that she managed tp push Vegeta inside the house. Looking pleased that she pushed the Saiyan in, Bulma smiled and said,"Hey Goku. Me and Vegeta are pleased that you invited us..Isn't that right Vegeta?" Bulma gave Vegeta a menacing look that meant "You better say yes". Vegeta nodded, obviously mad that Bulma had made him agree.  
  
Once the Z warriors assembled around the table, everyone began to eat. Some of the Z fighters were talking, some were too busy eating to talk (this included Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta) and some Z fighters were eating and talking at the same time. Everything was going great, (besides the fact that Goku almost ate the whole dinner) and everyone abandoned their food to talk. Goten and Trunks were talking about some new toy that was out, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yomcha, Goku, Gohan, and Bulma were talking about how Goku had succeded in beating Frieza in the previous tournament. "Man Goku,..how'd you beat Frieza?...It must've been hard knowing that he'd gotten stronger.." Tien said, anticipating what Goku's answer would be. Goku smiled. "Well, since I was injured by that blast that I saved Vegeta from,-" Vegeta, not wanting to hear this conversation, turned away from the others and crossed his arms. "Why do you have to talk about this Kakarot..." Vegeta thought hastily, as he focused his gaze on Goku.  
  
2 miles away, in a deserted canyon, 2 villians discussed. Frieza smirked. "We should start our plan now.." Cell nodded confidently as he looked ocer at the slowly setting sun. Cell grinned evily. "I think Vegeta will like our surprise meeting." Frieza smiled in agreement. 


	2. A mysterious message from Dende...Watch ...

"It was hopeless... I knew I couldn't beat Frieza, but yet something inside of me told me not to give up..." Goku lagged on the conversation. Vegeta continued to ignore what Goku was saying, but it soon became evident that it was impossible. Not wanting to hear anymore, Vegeta abruptly left the table. He quickly went outside before anybody could question him.  
  
"Why does he always surpass me??" Vegeta thought angrily. It angered him so much that Goku always beat him. It was as if no matter how hard he tried, Goku was always one step ahead. Vegeta tirelessy leaned on a tree. It had been several years since they fought Buu, but only 1 year after they fought Cell, and 2 years since they fought Frieza. Vegeta remembered that tournament day very clearly.  
  
Vegeta was fighting "Anomynous." Not knowing who he was made the fight ever harder. Anomynous smirked and told Vegeta he was..-  
  
Vegeta shut his eyes to try to avoid the memory, but yet another flashback came.  
  
Cell rose into the sky. Confused, Vegeta followed after him..Cell punced Vegeta rapidly and then smiled. He soon did a Solar Flare...  
  
Vegeta frowned at the memories. Why were they plauging his mind? Vegeta crossed his arms in annoyance. As Vegeta recalled memories, he didn't notice a flicker of movement in the shadows. Vegeta looked through the window and saw that Goku was still bragging. "I could've defeated Frieza," Vegeta thought,"then I would be the one bragging." Vegeta smirked at the thought of him having victory over Frieza and not Goku. But his smile quickly turned into a frown. He knew he hadn't beat Frieza and that the possibility of him ever beating Frieza were very slim. "How did Kakarot beat him?...Well, all I know is that if Kakarot could defeat Frieza, then so could I." Vegeta thought stubbornly.  
  
Meanwhile, the Z fighters continued to hear Goku's suspenful story. "And all it took was one blast, and pow! I beat Frieza..." Goku smiled as he finished his story. All of the sudden, a voice interrupted Goku. "Hey Goku..." It was Dende! He was speaking in Goku's head. "Hey Dende..whats up?" Goku replied, wondering what Dende would want. Dende replied quickly. "Well, I need to talk to Vegeta..so, if you don't mind, could you send Vegeta up here as soon as possible? It's urgent." Goku said,"Oh alright...are you sure you only want Vegeta?" Dende answered,"Yes. I'm positive." "Alright..." Goku said puzzled, and went across the kitchen and opened the door. Goku saw Vegeta leaning on a tree nearby. Vegeta, who didn't ever know Goku was outside, was still crossing his arms. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku called. Vegeta instantly looked at Goku. "What is it Kakarot? Can't you see I don't want to be bothered?.." Goku walked over to Vegeta and sighed. "I know...but Dende told me that he has an urgent message for you..I don't know what it is...but he said for you to go up to Kame's tower as soon as possible..." Goku replied. Vegeta gritted his teeth. He disliked Dende greatly, and surely enough didn't want to see him again, but without refusal, Vegeta took to the sky.  
  
Meanwhile at Dende's tower...  
  
Frieza smirked, then laughed. "I can't wait until Vegeta arrives.." Cell agreed, then looked at Dende, who was binded by ropes. Cell said,"Oh, and we can't forget who helped us...Thank you Dende..you were a great help.." Cell smiled. Dende, struggling to get out of the ropes, replied,"You'll never get away with this!.." Cell grinned and answered,"Oh, but we already have..." 


	3. Cell and Frieza's Revenge...what will Ve...

Vegeta was nearing Kame's Tower. But acouple of questions whirled through Vegeta's mind...Why had Dende wanted to speak to him? Why only him? Why not Goku or all of the Z fighters? Vegeta was very puzzled at this...Vegeta saw the famaliar Kame's Tower in the distance and quickened his speed to get there faster. Vegeta set foot in the tower. Immediately, Vegeta sensed that something was wrong. All the lights were out, and nobody confronted him. Vegeta walked towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and hesitated. "This is odd..," Vegeta thought,"Why would Dende tell me to come up here, when there's nobody here?..but I thought the Namek never left this place.." Vegeta looked around, but he saw nothing but the dismal quiet that surrounded him. "But wouldn't Mr. Popo be here and guard the place?...hmmm..." Vegeta kept thinking. "Maybe Kakarot played a trick on me...I'll have to get him for that..maybe I should get some chocolate cake and throw it at his face..No, he'll probably lick it off.." Vegeta thought. But Vegeta knew that Goku didn't play a trick on him...why would he, and Goku didn't seem the type to play a trick such as this. Vegeta crossed his arms, confused. Then why wasn't anyone there?  
  
All of the sudden, a door creaked open from somewhere within the tower. Vegeta looked around at the possible doors that could've opened nervously. He knew what was happening was unusual..and possibly dangerous. Vegeta heard condescending footsteps come closer and closer to where he stood..What was going on?? Vegeta couldn't hold his frustration in anymore. "Who's there?" He cried out into the dark place. Now Vegeta heard distant laughs and more footsteps.."What are you afraid?..Show yourself!" Vegeta shouted, barely making an effort to control his anger. But just then, a figure could be seen just about 50 yards from Vegeta. Vegeta braced himself for whatever it was. But the figure spoke. "Well,...we've been expecting you..." Vegeta gasped. He knew that voice..that cold, taunting voice that had affected him throughout most of his life...  
  
Goku ate the remainder of the chocalate cake. Most of the Z fighters watched Goku as he engulfed the cake, while others were busy engrossing in a conversation. Trunks looked at his 10-year old best friend, Goten. "Man..where do you think my dad is?" Trunks asked, in his usual cocky way. Goten shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno..but didn't my dad say he went up to Kame's Tower?" Trunks nodded. "I know that...but I wonder what Dende had to talk to my dad about..I mean normally, if Dende called on someone, he would call on all of us.." Goten agreed. "Yeah..it was kindof weird that Dende did that..and not only that, whats taking your dad so long? Its been about 10 minutes..telling somebody something doesn't take that long.." Trunks looked away with troublesome eyes. He didn't want to hear more of how Vegeta may be in danger...  
  
Vegeta took a step back, not wanting to confront what he had to face. But Frieza lept out of the shadows and smirked. "You know, it's been a while Vegeta..how have you been?" Vegeta grumbled under his breath. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta shouted, making his voice echo in the somewhat empty tower. Frieza crossed his arms and smirked. "Well well, isn't someone in a bad mood today..anyway, we called you up here for a very special reason Vegeta..." Vegeta took 2 steps back. "W-what is it?" Vegeta choked back. "Well," Frieza said,"We came here to take you hostage..once Goku finds out that your all hurt, he'll come running to save you...and then me and Cell will finally get our revenge on you and Goku.." Vegeta decided to not take any steps back. "..You can't get me without a fight.." Just then, Cell emerged from the shadows. "Well well," Cell taunted,"Look what we have here. So, who will do the honors of fighting him?" Frieza smirked and looked at Vegeta. "I guess you can,..I'll have the pleasure of destroying him later." Cell nodded. "Alright then.." Vegeta growled under his breath. He couldn't believe this was happening..how could Frieza and Cell be back? Hadn't Goku and Vegeta beaten them years before? These thoughts whirled in Vegeta's head as one of his worst enemies prepared to attack. Vegeta got this oppurtunity to power up to Super Saiyan 2. The famaliar golden energy danced around Vegeta. Blue static energy charging around him. Vegeta smirked. " What am I so afraid about?..This is Cell..me and Kakarot defeated him..he's probably gone weaker...I will win.." Cell noticed that his opponent had gotten this surge of self-assurance that he'd win. Cell grinned. "I bet you think you can beat me..well, your arrogance is your major weakness Vegeta..I thought youd've learned that by now..but a fool like you probably would've figured it out..Anyway, I'll finish this fight faster than you can say 'death'." Vegeta, not letting the pathetic android get to him, smiled. "Then your in for a rude awakening." Cell and Vegeta both posed into fighting stances. Frieza watched intently, crossing his arms. "Vegeta doesn't know what he's getting himself into.." Frieza beamed. "Me and Cell have gotten alot stronger..way stronger than Goku and Vegeta combined.." 


	4. Goku figures out what's wrong..Hurry!

"Goldfish!" Goku cried in enjoyment. Piccolo frowned. "Goku, why is it that you always beat me at Goldfish?..I mean, I get all the right cards! This is so unfair." Goku laughed delightedly. "Well Piccolo, maybe you should stick to fighting, because card games is not your thing..." Piccolo nodded as he gave the cards back to Goku. "Any more takers?" Goku said, shuffling the cards. All of the Z fighters grunted no, all of them having lost to Goku. "Aww, c'mon! All of you couldn't have lost to me!" The Z warriors all nodded quickly, avoiding playing another game with Goku. Goku reluctantly shrugged his shoulders. Just then, Goku felt three famaliar powerlevels..one, he noticed, was Vegeta's...Goku was truly intriuged, and almost decided to go up to Kame's Tower, but decided against it. "Maybe Dende just wanted to see how strong Vegeta is..," Goku thought,"but..then why do I sense 3 kis instead of just one?"  
  
Vegeta punched Cell rapidly. Cell dodged them all with ease, and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta staggered back, pain filling his stomach. Vegeta muttered under his breath and once again charged towards Cell. Cell and Vegeta punched and kicked with exhilarating speed. Frieza merely crossed his arms and enjoyed the fight.  
  
Cell punched Vegeta in the stomach! Vegeta staggered backwards once more, for his wounds just increased with pain. Cell smirked. "Aww, whats wrong Vegeta?," Cell said in a taunting voice,"Am I too strong for you? Or maybe your just too weak..." Vegeta clenched his fists in frustration. He hated having to see Cell again. And what made the situation worse that Vegeta had to fight him. Vegeta glared at Cell. He knew that winning this fight, wasn't going to be easy. Vegeta smiled uneasily. Although Cell had the advantage, he was still self assurant. Vegeta flew up into the air, his hands posed to do a ki attack. "Final...Flash!" Vegeta cried. Cell grinned and dodged the beam with no difficulty. Cell flew up into the air, now level with Vegeta. Cell grinned arrogantly and crossed his arms. "Hey Vegeta...in this tower its too small..what do you say we go somewhere else?" Cell said, a hint of mocking in his voice. Vegeta looked at Cell's smirk uneasily. There was something strange about Cell's smirk, but Vegeta shrugged it off. After all, Vegeta couldn't resist fighting in a bigger area, for the tower was very cramped. But Vegeta couldn't help notice that Frieza had the same grin that Cell had...  
  
"So? Do you want to go somewhere else?" Cell said unpatiently. Vegeta grinned and nodded, trying to avoid Frieza and Cell's smirks. "Fool..." Cell thought and laughed. "Alright then..lets move.." Cell motioned for them to follow Cell out of the tower. Vegeta followed Cell out and looked back. Frieza wasn't following them..."Whats Frieza doing?..." Vegeta thought with puzzlement. Disregarding why Frieza wasn't joining them, Vegeta followed Cell into the air.  
  
Cell had lead him into a canyon near by. Vegeta landed and watched Cell suspiciously. Vegeta crossed his arms angrily and eyed Cell intently. "Why didn't Frieza follow us? And why are you so confident?..and-" Vegeta stopped dead as Cell took a step towards him. "Vegeta, did anyone ever say you were a fool? Well..I'll answer most of your questions. Listen Vegeta, we have alittle trap for Goku. Do you see that maze down there?" Cell pointed to a maze made of grass and vines. Vegeta nodded. Cell continued. "Well, your going to be in the center of that maze..and Frieza's going to be torturing you..and Goku has to go as fast as he can through the maze to save you..but you see, its all a trick..as soon as he gets to the middle, we'll kill you and then kill Goku..." Cell grinned maliciously. Vegeta stepped back in panic. His eyes filled with shock as he imagined Cell and Frieza's malevolent plan. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. Cell grinned. "This is the end Vegeta.." Cell continued stepping towards Vegeta. Vegeta stepped back, terror and alarm still in his eyes. Cell smirked and dissapeared. Vegeta looked around, trying to sense where Cell was, but it was pointless. Cell knew how to supress his powerlevel too well. Vegeta looked around. "...I can't sense Cell anywhere...errr.." Vegeta thought, fuming with anger at his own dissability of sensing Cell. Vegeta continued to look intently around for Cell..any sign of movement...  
  
"Tag! Your it!" Goten cried joyously as his 11 year old best friend had just been proclaimed "it". Trunks frowned, but sped after Goten in blinding speed. Piccolo, Krillin and most of the others were all playing Monopoly, but not Goku. He was simply sitting on the couch, enjoying watching his young son play tag, and viewing the Z fighters expressions as Piccolo continued to beat everyone in the game. Goku leaned back on the couch, semi relaxing, and yet semi worrying. Vegeta hadn't been back from Kame's Tower for 30 minutes now..it worred Goku intensly. First of all, what did Dende want with Vegeta? When Dende had given Goku the message to get Vegeta, he seemed like he was rushing and very nervous. What could make Dende rush like that? And what was taking so long? Goku stood up abruptly. Krillin, in the far corner, noticed that something was puzzling Goku. "Hey Goku..," Krillin called,"Whats wrong? Is something bothering you?" Goku looked over to Krillin, with worried eyes. "Well..," Goku began,"I'm wondering whats taking Dende and Vegeta so long..Should I go up to Kame's Tower and check?" Krillin nodded ominously. "Yeah..I guess you should.." Goku nodded. "Yeah..I'll be back soon ok?" The Z fighters nodded, having to overhear Krillin and Goku's conversation. Goku put two fingers up to his forehead and did the Instant Transmission. 2 seconds later, he found himself standing in the middle of Kame's Tower. 


	5. Goku finds out Cell and Frieza's plan......

"Hello..Dende..Vegeta..are you here?" Goku cried as his echo filled the empty tower. Goku walked further in the Tower when he realized a soft muffled sound coming from within one of the rooms. Goku was puzzled but kept walking toward the direction of the sound. He walked straight into a room that was pitch black. Goku fumbled his fingers on the wall, hoping to find a light, but had no success. Goku sighed. "Man..when I get around to it, I'm going to tell Dende to fix this place up..maybe put more light or-" A muffled cry interrupted Goku's thoughts. Goku then saw a dark figure on the floor..he couldn't make out who it was because of the lack of light..Goku pushed the figure out into the hallway, where light still remained, and distinguished who it was. It was Dende! Goku was taken aback as he saw his famaliar friend gagged and tied up in rope. Goku leaned down to hear what Dende was going to say. Goku removed the gag first, since it looked like Dende had something to say. Dende breathed heavily at first, but then looked up at Goku, relief clearly in his eyes. "Goku...I'm so happy your here..." Dende stifled. Goku smiled. "Hey, any time,..oh you know, you should really add light in this place-" "Listen Goku.." Dende interrupted. "..Cell and Frieza are back..I dont know how..but they are.." Goku was stunned. "Cell and Frieza?..Are back? How do you know?" Dende kept breathing for air, but responded. "I saw them..they came to my tower..they took me hostage and told me to give you my message about making Vegeta come up here..It's all apart of their plan.." Goku replied alertly. "What plan?.." "..Their getting revenge Goku..revenge on you and Vegeta for everything you've done to them..you better hurry and find Vegeta..-" Dende coughed, for the lack of air made his throat dry. Goku shook Dende. "Where's Vegeta?..you have to tell me.." Dende noted the concern in Goku's voice, and despite of his parched throat, he continued. "I dont know where he is..but I saw Cell and him take off to fight somewhere..and Frieza remained. Infact..I think he's still here.." Dende looked up at Goku, an infuriated expression etched on his face. Goku stood up. "Listen Dende..I'll take you up to Korin's to get a Senzu Bean...you've got to get yourself and Mr. Popo away from here..oh by the way, where is Mr. Popo?" Dende smiled. "Well..its actually kindof funny..he said he wanted to stay up at Korin's for awhile and play some Chess..he wasn't here when Frieza and Cell came.." Goku nodded. "Alright then..you stay up at Korin's and get yourself healed..but you have got to stay away from here..if Frieza's still here, it's dangerous. As for me, I'll stay here and search around for Frieza..there's alot of rooms in here where he can be..and I'm going to find him." Dende smiled at Goku's bravery, and sat up.  
  
A short 5 minutes later, Goku had taken Dende up to Korin's place to get healed. Goku was about to take off when Korin subdued him. "Wait Goku..I was thinking..you should take a bag of Senzu Beans..there will be only be 5, so use them carefully. Good Luck.." Korin threw Goku the bag and Goku caught them. As Goku took off, he didn't notice that one Senzu Bean had slipped out of the bag, and into a pocket in his gi..  
  
Cell reappeared infront of Vegeta and did a ki blast. Vegeta withstood it with ease. Cell smirked. "So Vegeta..looks like you have some fight left in you after all...not that it'll help you.." Vegeta clenched his fists and replied. "We'll see about that.." Vegeta dissappeared and reappeared infront of Cell, and got ready to attack. Cell smirked, but Vegeta hit Cell straight in the stomach! Cell, surprised and amazed, staggered back and regained his composure almost instantly. Cell punched Vegeta and kicked, but Vegeta counter attacked every hit Cell made on him. This maddened Cell fiercely. Vegeta smirked. " I knew Cell couldn't be that strong..Infact, I think he's weaker than before.." Cell grinned unexpectedly. "Listen Vegeta..I forgot to tell you something.." Vegeta listened to Cell's relaxed yet excited tone of voice. Vegeta answered back cockily. "And what's that?" Cell retorted. "Well, I forgot to tell you this...I have find out the full extent of why Dr. Gero said I was "perfect". It seems that the form you are currently seeing me in, is not my perfect form." Vegeta didn't know how to react to what Cell had just said..he was shocked, angry, bewildered..Cell continued rapidly. "And..I also figured out that I can make myself as strong as the strongest cells I have. In other words, since I have your cells, I could turn Super Saiyan level 2 right now..or, even Super Saiyan level 3.." Fright engraved itself on Vegeta's face. He couldn't believe what Cell was saying..it couldn't be true..  
  
Goku made his way down to Kame's Tower once more. The dreary stillness made him very edgy. But Goku knew his one goal. He had to find Frieza..but the actual thought of Frieza being somewhere within those walls made Goku anxious. Frieza was in there..and Goku was going to find him..  
  
Goku walked in and out of rooms, searching for any flicker of stirring. But he found none. Goku strained his ear to hear but one sound, but heard nothing. Goku knew that Frieza was there..he felt his ki, but strangely enough, Goku couldn't quite locate where Frieza was. Furious that he couldn't relatively sense Frieza, Goku continued his tedious search.  
  
It must've been about 30 minutes later, when Goku was on the verge on giving up. There was no sense in trying to find someone that obviously wasn't there..or was he...  
  
"Ok..Krillin..you can do it..just one more black peice and its 4 in a row.." Krillin was playing against Piccolo in a round of Connect Four. Already abandoning the game of Monopoly,(since Piccolo was beating everyone, especially Krillin), Krillin decided to play a game that he mastered, so he could avenge his loss in Monopoly. Krillin cautiously slipped a black game peice into the gameboard.."Yes! I won! Four in a row!" Krillin cried, happy to the fact that he actually beat his opponent. Piccolo frowned, not wanted to accept losing, but did anyway. "That was a lucky shot Krillin..besides..I know a game where I could beat you so bad.." Krillin smirked. "Oh yeah? And whats that?"  
  
Trunks watched Krillin and Piccolo argue over what game to play, when a sudden thought struck him. Where was his dad and Goku? Trunks walked over to Goten and patted his shoulder to grab his attention away from Piccolo and Krillin's squabble. Goten looked over at Trunks and pouted. "What do you want Trunks? I want to see Piccolo and Krillin argue.." Trunks scowled at Goten and oulled him over to the side. "Listen Goten..do you have any idea where our dad's are?" Goten looked around, finally noticing that his dad had indeed too, dissappeared. Goten shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno...man..your dad has been gone for an hour, and my dad for about 10 minutes..where do you think they've gone?" Trunks glared at Goten and replied,"How am I supposed to know?! That's why I asked you!" "Ok Ok..you dont have to be so rude about it.." Trunks lowered his temper. "Sorry Goten..it's just..I'm kindof worried. Do you think we should go look for 'em?" Goten nodded. "Yeah..but wait, we have to get our mom's permission first." Trunks shook his head in refusal. "No way! Are you kidding?! The second we tell our mom's, they'll say no! We have to sneak out of here.." Goten sighed. "Oh..alright.." The two young boys tiptoed quietly and was about to reach the door, until- "Hey guys! Where are you going?" A voice cried at them, being so loud that the whole world could've heard it. Trunks and Goten whispered,"Shhhhh!" almost at the same time. Yamcha retreated. "Oh..I get it..", He whispered,"Your sneaking out of the house..where you guys going?" Goten looked at Trunks to see what they were going to say.  
  
"The Mall!"  
  
"The Movies!"  
  
Yamcha scratched his head in absolute confusion. "Ok..whatever you say guys..just be back soon..I dont want Chi Chi or Bulma getting on my case of where you two are..see you later.." Yamcha walked away from them, joining the Z fighters. Goten and Trunks looked at eachother hastily and both breathed a sigh of relief. "Man..that was close.." Goten muttered. Trunks nodded. "Yeah..way to go Goten...oh yeah 'were going to the movies'..thats a great excuse." Goten pouted. "Oh yeah?! And were going to the 'mall' is a better one?" Trunks frowned angrily. "Look..lets stop argueing and go try to find our dad's ok?" Goten nodded. "Yeah...let's go.."  
  
Goku stood there, listening to the silence that was reeking the entire place. Goku didn't know what to do..if he left, where would he go? What next? A sudden thought hit Goku. There was only one place Goku hadn't checked...and that was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 


End file.
